The present invention relates to a power operated wheelchair and more specifically one that is powered by an internal combustion engine.
In the past, power operated wheelchairs have been known but these have always been powered by electric batteries. The normal drive system for these wheel chairs includes a separate electric motor which is used to drive the respective laterally spaced rear drive wheels. Also the steering for these wheelchairs is accomplished through the electric motors connected to the rear drive wheels. An example of such a present day wheelchair is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,551.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel power operated wheelchair that is driven by an internal combustion engine.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel power operated wheelchair whose rear singular or dual drive wheels are located in such a manner that the wheelchair can be turned in an extremely small turning radius.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel power operated wheelchair having disc-brakes.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel power operated wheelchair having a unique front steering system.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel power operated wheelchair which is suitable for both indoor and outdoor use.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel power operated wheelchair which eliminates the necessity of recharging the batteries that are used on the usual electric motordriven wheelchair.